Bye Bye Maura
by SeaShellvid
Summary: Hey, I love Rizzoli and Isles, but I just learned things about horror and that, so I wanted to try. *SPOILER/WARNING* Maura dies. I know, sad, I love her too, but it's just to try this. She does get revived though! Please comment and Vote and Share with Rizzoli and Isles fans! The People want more, so here you go!
1. Bye Bye Maura

Bye Bye Maura

Maura was sitting in her house. A sigh escaped her lips. After a tough case Maura was happy to get home and relax. Jane had asked Maura if she wanted her over, but Maura had declined. She was tired and just wanted sleep.

When Maura had gotten home she had been too tired to notice the door was unlocked. It was quite obvious now she should have played more attention, but she'd had seven bodies to do autopsies on in three days.

The thing about the Jane Does was the fact they were all girls and four had dark brown, almost black looking, curly hair along with chocolate brown eyes, while the other three had soft, honey blond hair and hazel eyes. First a brown haired girl would come in, then a blond.

Frost and Korsak had put two and two together, and it made sense when they told the girls about it, but after the confession and accusation they brushed it off.

At the moment Maura wished so desperately they hadn't brushed it off. That they would rush in and Jane would come comfort her, help her.

After Maura had gotten home she'd locked the door behind her and went to her kitchen, getting a bottle of 1997 Phelps "Insignia". She grabbed a glass and her shoulders sunk along with a sigh escaping her lips as she heard the 'pop' of the cork exiting the neck of the bottle.

Maura had taken the bottle and started to pour the wine into her glass, but had jumped and and she'd needed to set the bottle down when the wine started to look like blood.

That had been one of the times where Maura has regretted becoming an ME. She Maura looked back at the wine she had decided she wouldn't be able to enjoy it. It had still looked like blood to her.

Maura had then decided she wanted to watch a movie and had almost called Jane to come join her, but changed her mind when she realized Jane was probably with Casey, as he was in town for the week. _I'll let them spend time with each other. They rarely get to. _Casey had gotten hurt in battle and all of his friends killed along with all but a few in his unit, so Casey had realized he just wanted Jane now. They were again officially an item. It hurt Maura as she had realized she wouldn't get to hang with Jane as much anymore.

So Maura had moved to the couch and put in a movie, a Disney movie, _Oz the Great and Powerful_. She enjoyed the movie and realized the different literary symbols in it. (spoilers) She had smiled to herself when Oscar told the girl he couldn't make her walk again, knowing fully well he would make a girl walk again later. She had again smiled as Oscar called his assistant his pet monkey, thinking of how Finley, would soon be his Monday partner and friend. Lastly, she had giggled as Oscar told Anne to marry someone else because he didn't want to be just a good man, when he would find a girl who also say the greatness in Oscar and become his, not someone else's.

Maura had had the movie on louder then normal and missed sounds that should alarm her. Maura had move from sitting on the couch to laying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and resting her head on a pillow. She hadn't noticed someone's presence so close to her.

Maura had been paying so much attention to the movie and nothing else. Maura had grabbed the blanket tighter as the flying monkeys grabbed Glinda and Maura had prepared herself for Evanora to shock Glinda. Maura hadn't, however, prepared herself to get tazered at the same time as Glinda.

Maura's body had become non responsive to her brain. The person that had tazered Maura had come around the couch to in front of Maura. He had duck taped her wrists together before Maura's body had started to listen again.

"John," Maura had gasped.

"My dear Maura, did you like my presents?" John had asked.

"Did you kill those girls?" Maura's voice had betrayed how scared she was so it had come out as a whisper. Maura's body had come out of the effect of the tazer, but she'd dared not to move.

"Yes my Maur, I did, I'm happy you got my message. I've been waiting for you to catch some idiot that would confess so I could come see you." John had gotten up and walked over to turn on a light, so Maura had taken this opportunity to run. Though her hands had still been bound she made it to the door and had opened it. She had been about to scream as she ran away, but John had known this would happen and had just shocked her again.

A small whimper had escaped Maura's lips as John had put duck tape over her mouth and had carried her upstairs to her room.

Maura had tried to scream and yell, but it had earned her nothing favorable.

"You will not escape me again!" John had yelled. He'd then proceeded to hit and punch Maura everywhere. No spot had been left un-hit. Maura had then whimpered wanting him to leave.

John had then raped Maura. This left the ME crying silently as he had left the duck tape on. John then had decided to lay next to her and Maura had noticed his eyes were yellow and bloodshot. Maura had never seen this before, but knew it meant trouble.

John then had taken the duck tape off and pressed his lips to hers. He had then traced her bottom lip with his tongue and when she'd done nothing, he'd had enough and had pinched her side so hard she gasped letting his tongue in her mouth.

Maura had run out of breath a minute before John, so when the kiss broke, Maura had been left panting after John had gotten his breath back.

"You yell, you get hurt," John had warned her. Maura had kept quiet her body still hurting from him beating her. John had rolled her and then had pulled her to him so he could spoon her. As he had done this Maura had accidentally let a whimper from her lips.

"You don't like this," John had growled. Maura had given no answer, for she knew he remembered she's couldn't lie. That silence alone had made John angry, because he had known what it meant.

John had gotten up and had gone down stairs. Maura had grabbed the phone next to her bed, but it had had no dial tone, so Maura had put it back. Maura had then realized she was too soar to move and was stuck waiting for John to return.

Maura had heard a few noises, none of them she'd wanted to think about, but her mind had different ideas.

More then once had Maura heard what she thought to be knifed being sharpened. Maura's hands had moved to her neck where she had her scar from Hoyt.

That time Jane saved her, would Jane be able to save her this time? Maura had thought. The lights in the house had flickered and Maura had shivered, knowing something was about to happen, either it'd have been good or bad.

John had come back into the room. He'd been carrying a baseball bat and a knife from Maura's kitchen. Maura had gulped and closed her eyes as she had seen the bat coming at her. Ribs had been cracked and different bones broken too.

Maura had know, even then, that there was internal bleeding and she desperately need a hospital, but every time she opened her mouth a scream was released, and John had been to into breaking Maura he hadn't noticed the screaming and how load it was.

The last thing Maura had hear was her door being broken down and people yelling as John had plunged the knife into Maura. Maura knew she had given a blood curling scream, but she never heard it herself.

Jane had heard it. She had ran into Maura's room and shot John before racing to her friend.

Jane had seen the light drain from Maura as she'd held her. Jane had had to let go of her friend as the paramedics had taken her away. That was the last time Jane saw Maura alive.

#\×;'_×€&amp;÷€',×€&amp;*×&amp;'€&amp;#€&amp;+*'  
okay, so what did u think, besides being mad at me for Maura dying. this is it fir the story, unless people want more. I do have an idea if people want more. let me know!  
-Queen Sea


	2. Chapter 2

Bye Bye Friendship

Korsak and Frost entered Maura's room to find Jane crying so hard and John's body, blood still oozing out.

(AN. I like frost, so he stays in all of my stories. also I don't like suicide, lost too many people to that, so I won't let frost leave my stories)

"Jane," Frost slips next to his partner, "Jane." Jane looks up. She looks around confused before opening her mouth to speak.

"Frost, where are we? And who's blood is all over me?" Jane questions, a puzzled look on her face.

"Jane, we're in Maura's house, in Maura's room. and you have Maura's blood on you," Frost says gently. Jane shakes her head, the confused look deciding to take up residency on her face.

"Who's Maura?" Korsak stops. He turns to Frost and Jane.

"Maura is your best friend," Frost tries. Jane shakes her head once again.

"No, my job is my best friend."

"Amnesia, PTSD?" Frost asks Korsak.

"Possibly both," Korsak replies, giving Jane a sympathetic smile. "Jane, will you come with me to the hospital to see one of my friends, if they're not doing well, I'd love the company."

Jane nods, "Sure Korsak, do I know this friend?"

"I don't know Jane, do you know doctor Isles?" Jane shakes her head.

"Can we stop by my house first Vince? So I can get out of these bloody clothes?" Korsak nods.

"Go take your car to your apartment and change, and I'll come pick you up." Jane nods and gets up before leaving the room.

"Korsak, what are we going to do about Jane?"

Maura would know," Korsak sighs.

:×,'*×,€#,+€'€&amp;+,'€€+(,#€(+.:-\&amp;+_-€€+(( )£=÷:/

Maura's eyes slowly flicker open. _Where am I? What happen? and why does my entire body hurt?_ She wonders.

Maura starts to hear the constant beep of hospital machines. She looks around to see Frost, and Korsak sitting next to her bed tears streaming down their faces, and Jane, starring off into space. She smiles, they're all here for her.

"So, when did you macho men start crying?" Maura teases, getting their attention.

"When you almost die," Frost answers.

"Jane," Maura sighs holding her arms out for a hug from her best friend.

"Hey Korsak, why does your friend know my name?" Jane asks bluntly. Maura looks at Jane confused, and searches in her eyes for something that says she's joking, but when she finds none tears form in her eyes.

"Jane?" Maura chokes on her own words. "Jane, I'm your best friend," Maura pleads with the brunette.

"I think I'd remember my best friend lady, sorry you have the wrong person."

Maura's despair soon turns to anger and Maura turns to Korsak. "What the he'll happened to my best friend? What did you two do to Jane?" Maura screams at the boys.

Korsak and Frost hold their hands up in defeat, "Nothing. We think that the thought of you dying was too much for Jane so she shut you out completely," Frost informs Maura of their theory.

"So I lost my best friend?" Maura's eyes start to fill with tears. "Out, all of you out!" Maura demands. _Being alone is better than this_. Maura decides.

Follow, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Bye Bye The Maura We Know

Frost and Korsak makes sure Maura knows, they won't leave till they know how's she's doing and her conditions. Maura huffed, but accepted it, knowing how stubborn they can be.

"How long have I been out?" Maura questions, all felling having left her voice.

"Three weeks I think, or maybe a month..." Korsak replies, noticing Maura's lack of feeling.

"It's a month now, because it's Friday." Frost adds. Maura nods.

"Why aren't you at the dirty robber?" Maura questions with very little emotion. She misses Friday's at the robber. A nurse comes in.

"Hello, Dr. Isles, I see your awake. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I see my vitals are stable, and taking into account I was stabbed and did die for a few minutes and also taking into account my physical body has had a month to heal, I'd say I'm doing well," Maura finished her mini rant.

"Well the doctor has said that as soon as your chest doesn't hurt when you try and sit up. We've already taken your stitches out, when you were out of it, and so that's not keeping you here. We found no complications when we had to do surgery and as long as none happen, you should be set soon." Maura nodded.

"May I please get some food? What can I have?"

The nurse looks down at Maura's chart, "What ever you want."

"I'd like a salad please." The nurse nods and leave the room. Maura turns to the guest in her room, "Please leave now." Korsak and Frost look at each other, neither of them wanting to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay?" Frost asks. Maura hesitates a minute glancing at Jane before shaking her head, knowing if she speaks, her voice will crack.

Frost and Korsak sigh before leaving Maura's room with Jane.

"So, what was that about?" Jane asks. Frost shakes his head and Korsak mumbles something Jane can't hear so Jane drops the topic.

Maura sits in her room and waits for the nurse to return. The nurse enters the room with her food.

"Nurse, I don't want any visitors, ever, thanks," The nurse acknowledges Maura's request.

€$,θ|·']§Ω|]¥Ωμ¥}~&amp;*',,$€€",×_!€('

Months later, Maura is fully healed and hasn't talked to Frost, Korsak, or Jane since the hospital. She hasn't been to work since the day she died, and she hasn't been herself since that day either.

Maura pulled out a phone she hadn't thought about since Collin died. She dial the preset number and slid the phone to her ear.

"Hello... Yes, I'm all better, good as new... I want to join you."

#*×.'€+'€£ ((',×?'€€+=;#*'¥·μθ]¥Гμ$€!;\

Frost and Korsak got the call, they bolt from their seats and race to their cars.

"Text Jane to meet us there." Frost nods and texts Jane.

"I can't believe it, Paddy has escaped."


	4. Chapter 4

Bye Bye M.E.

Frost and Korsak are the first to arrive at Maura's house. They walk up to the front door and knock a couple times.

Maura has just hung up the phone and hears the urgent knocks on her door. Maura has a questioning look on her face as she opens the door.

Once Maura realizes it's Frost and Korsak she shuts the door, slamming it in their faces.

Frost beats on the door again, "Dr. Isles, please we need to talk to you. you might be in danger." Maura notices Frost didn't call her Maura, it upsets her a little. She then realizes it's her fault because she's been distancing herself from them. Maura sighs before letting them in. Once everyone is in the living room Maura notices Jane had joined them at one point.

"Dr. Isles, Paddy has escaped and so we are worried that, now that he's out again, one of his enemies might come after you."

"I can take care of myself thank you, Now if you will please show yourselves out, I'd like to go to bed."

"Dr. Isles, we know you are completely able to take care of yourself, but we do wish to place a patrol car outside your house if you don't mind." Maura flinched at Jane calling her Dr. Isles and feels tears entering her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"No, now leave." Maura races upstairs and into her room to stop herself from letting them see her cry. As soon as her head hits the pillow the tears fall. Anger rises and once Maura hears the front for close, she screams into her pillow, an angry, broken scream.

Hours later Maura finally cries herself to sleep.

Then next morning Maura wakes up with a soar throat and eyes. She gets up and showers before putting on a navy pencil skirt, and a white shirt with frill on the front.

She heads down stairs and grabs an envelope from a desk. The envelope has been there for a while, but Maura hasn't wanted to use it till now.

Maura grabs her keys before heading to BPD. Maura gets heads turn as she enters headquarters for the first time since she died. She ignores everyone and heads to the elevator and goes up.

Maura exits the elevator and goes strait to Cavanaugh's office. She gives two quick knocks and waits till he says 'come in' before she enters the room.

"Ah, Dr. Isles, it's good to have you back," Cavanaugh starts, but Maura holds up her head and he gives her a confused look. She hands him the envelope which doesn't help with his confusion.

"My resignation." With that Maura exits Cavanaugh's office leaving him dumbfounded at his desk. As Maura leaves she pauses at the doorway to the bulletin. She gives a sad look in. Jane is doing paper work at her desk, it always frustrate the brunette. Korsak and Frost are also doing paper work, but aren't as frustrated as Jane.

Korsak notices Maura looking in first, "Dr. Isles-" Maura hold up her hand as Frost and Jane look over too.

"I have one thing to say. Jane, your 'dumb genius' is leaving. I just handed in my resignation. bye." Maura turns and runs to the elevator before anyone can stop her. She goes down to the morgue one last time.

"Pike, I'm going to have mover come get my stuff. This is now your office." With that Maura goes back to the main floor and leaves BPD. She gets in her car and heads home.


	5. Bye Bye ME

Bye Bye M.E.

Frost and Korsak are the first to arrive at Maura's house. They walk up to the front door and knock a couple times.

Maura has just hung up the phone and hears the urgent knocks on her door. Maura has a questioning look on her face as she opens the door.

Once Maura realizes it's Frost and Korsak she shuts the door, slamming it in their faces.

Frost beats on the door again, "Dr. Isles, please we need to talk to you. you might be in danger." Maura notices Frost didn't call her Maura, it upsets her a little. She then realizes it's her fault because she's been distancing herself from them. Maura sighs before letting them in. Once everyone is in the living room Maura notices Jane had joined them at one point.

"Dr. Isles, Paddy has escaped and so we are worried that, now that he's out again, one of his enemies might come after you."

"I can take care of myself thank you, Now if you will please show yourselves out, I'd like to go to bed."

"Dr. Isles, we know you are completely able to take care of yourself, but we do wish to place a patrol car outside your house if you don't mind." Maura flinched at Jane calling her Dr. Isles and feels tears entering her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"No, now leave." Maura races upstairs and into her room to stop herself from letting them see her cry. As soon as her head hits the pillow the tears fall. Anger rises and once Maura hears the front for close, she screams into her pillow, an angry, broken scream.

Hours later Maura finally cries herself to sleep.

Then next morning Maura wakes up with a soar throat and eyes. She gets up and showers before putting on a navy pencil skirt, and a white shirt with frill on the front.

She heads down stairs and grabs an envelope from a desk. The envelope has been there for a while, but Maura hasn't wanted to use it till now.

Maura grabs her keys before heading to BPD. Maura gets heads turn as she enters headquarters for the first time since she died. She ignores everyone and heads to the elevator and goes up.

Maura exits the elevator and goes strait to Cavanaugh's office. She gives two quick knocks and waits till he says 'come in' before she enters the room.

"Ah, Dr. Isles, it's good to have you back," Cavanaugh starts, but Maura holds up her head and he gives her a confused look. She hands him the envelope which doesn't help with his confusion.

"My resignation." With that Maura exits Cavanaugh's office leaving him dumbfounded at his desk. As Maura leaves she pauses at the doorway to the bulletin. She gives a sad look in. Jane is doing paper work at her desk, it always frustrate the brunette. Korsak and Frost are also doing paper work, but aren't as frustrated as Jane.

Korsak notices Maura looking in first, "Dr. Isles-" Maura hold up her hand as Frost and Jane look over too.

"I have one thing to say. Jane, your 'dumb genius' is leaving. I just handed in my resignation. bye." Maura turns and runs to the elevator before anyone can stop her. She goes down to the morgue one last time.

"Pike, I'm going to have mover come get my stuff. This is now your office." With that Maura goes back to the main floor and leaves BPD. She gets in her car and heads home.


	6. Bye Bye Family

Bye Bye Family

Maura head home. she pulls out her phone and dials Paddy on the way.

"Hey, Maura?"

"Hey Paddy," Maura sighs, "its me."

"Are you sure you want to quit your job and join me? I know how much you love your job and family."

"Yes I'm sure, I do love my job, but I can't stand to go to work everyday and have best friend not remember me. Its painful. And I guess I'm better off with no friends. That's how I grew up so I guess it's how it'll be."

"Okay so get packed up and I'll come pick you up in a few hours."

"Okay. See you soon, bye." Maura hangs up as she pulls into her driveway.

Maura enters her house and goes directly to her room. After packing a hand full of clothes for her to move she pulls out paper and a pen.

_'To Hume it may concern,_  
_I lost my best friend, and I can't stand the thought of going to work everyday an Jane not know anything but my name and that I'm the __M.E__. She will _**_probably_**_ never remember me or the memories we shared. I could build up our friendship again, but it will never be the same. She'll never remember _**_all_**_ the sleep over's we had just to comfort one another after a tragic or life threatening event and that scares me. Jane easy first friend and she made it easy to have a friend. I just _**_don't_**_ know how to start over. All of you keep _**_doing_**_ your jobs._

_By the time anyone gets this I will be gone._

_Angela- please keep living in the guest house. It's _**_your_**_ house now. I will keep paying taxes and all of that for the houses __in case I ever__ visit or anything._

_Frost and Korsak- solve crimes like you always do. Your both very good._

_Constance/mom- Bye. I love you._

_Hope- I love you, please forgive me._

_I want no one to blame Jane for this. And if she eve remembers me tell her to go over this note and find me._  
_-Maura_

Maura heard her side door open. She grabs her bags and heads downstairs to find Paddy waiting for her. She wipes away some stray tears and they leave, without a second thought.

×€#.×€',×,'€×,'£+-  
Sorry guys here The next over do chap. Hope u liked it.


	7. Bye Bye Normal

Bye Bye Normal

"Hey, Frost," Frost looks up at his partner, "Who's 'My Dumb Genius'?" Jane asks looking through old emails. She was stuck to desk duty and Cavanaugh wouldn't tell her why. She had finished all of her paperwork, all of Frost's and all of Korsak's. Cavanaugh still wouldn't tell her why, so ow she was looking through her emails.

"Jane that's Maura. She doesn't understand sarcasm or suttle hints and so you called her a dumb genius. She's you best friend Jane."

_A woman runs over to Jane after Korsak had let go of her. Tears were in both of the woman's eyes._

_"Jane, you saved me," the honey-blond commented hugging Jane. Jane clutched the other woman back both of them shaking a little. "Let me take care of you neck." The blond let's go of Jane and walks over to a cabinet and gets disinfectant, bandages, and medical tape._

_"This is going to sting," the blond warns._

_"__Maur__, it won't be any worse than the pain Hoyt was going to put me through, I'll be fine." The blond, Maura, nods. The blond cleans Jane's wound on her neck and then covers it to stop any further bleeding._

_"Here, let me do you now, walk me through anything special," Jane demands from the blond. Jane then proceeds to clean and cover Maura's wound. "There," Jane starts, she glances at Hoyt's body. "I finally killed the guy. He's finally gone for good. Now he can't torture me." Jane sighs._

_"Jane, lets go home. We deserve the rest." Maura takes Jane's shoulders and walks her out of the jail and down to her car._

"Maura."

Frost, having heard Jane's whisper jumps up. "What did you say Jane?"

"That blond woman, from the hospital, I just had a flashback with her in it... And I remember I called her Maur. And Hoyt attacked us both, and I saved her. I saved her and killed Hoyt."

"That's right Jane!" Frost yells, alerting Korsak something was up.

"What's up," Korsak asks exiting the bullpen.

"Jane remembers when she killed Hoyt and saved Maura. She remembers Maura!" Frost yells excitedly at Korsak.

"Jane, you remember Maura?" Korsak asks.

"A little, I remember everything up until we solved our last case. I know we went home, but then I don't remember anything until today. Honestly the last month or so is blank."

"Oh my Gosh, Jane we need to go to Maura's house and tell her, actually call her and meet her there." Korsak tells Jane. Jane nods.

Jane pulls out her phone and hits speed dial for 'queen of the dead, dumb genius'. Jane laughs at the name she gave Maura.

The bell rings four times and goes to voicemail.

"Maura, it's me. I remember. Please, call me back."

!;×.!€€+-£+))'((÷.×

"Paddy, what medical supplies do you have for me to use?" Maura asks as Paddy pulls into the hideout.

"I'll get you anything you need." Paddy informs. "Now, I don't want you to ever go to jail, so if anyone asks I kidnapped you from moving to France and am forcing you to help me people. I am going to keep you in a room and it will be unlocked but if people ask I've threatened to hurt Frost or Korsak if you leave, okay?" Maura nods.

"Okay, I might get hives though..." Maura warns.

"Then I really will kidnap you," Paddy tells her. With that Paddy grabs Maura from behind and covers her mouth before dragging her to a room. Surprised, Maura begins to struggle. "Now then, I'm being completely serious. If you try and leave I'll find you and I will hurt one of you friends."

"Paddy, what are you doing?" Maura questions still not understanding what Paddy is doing.

"Maura, we both know what jail is like and I don't want you going back. So I've now kidnapped you so that if someone finds this place you have been kidnapped and have deniability. So, let me be clear, I WILL hurt one of your friends if you try anything. This is now officially a kidnapping because I know you can't lie. I also know this is messed up, but I'm going through with it, don't test me." Maura stares at Paddy very confused.

Maura goes to the door, "I'm going to the restroom." Paddy quickly walks o we to her and grabs her wrist. Maura her wrist to get her wrist back wit no avail. _This is not the Paddy I've gotten to know over the past month. _When they get to the bathroom Paddy opens the door and let's her in.

"I'll be right here when you get out," Paddy informs.

"You don't have-"

"Yes I do, now shut up and do your business before I don't let you," Paddy growls.

"What happen to the Paddy I met on the phone and when Collin died?" Maura squeaks only half wanting an answer.

"He was just a lie. Honestly, I was going to actually kidnap you soon to take care of my men, but Jane lost her memory and got you here for me," Paddy smirks, "and you were so easy. Your a complete idiot Maura, I don't know where you got it. Your mother and I are both brilliant and would've seen this coming a mile away. Collin too, but he had to go and get himself killed. You, the only thing your good for is to heal my people. And if any one of them die," Paddy snarls, "I'll have to kill one of your dear friends, so this is your one and only warning." With that Paddy throws Maura into the bathroom and slaves the door on her. Maura falls down and hugs her knees and cries for everything. _I thought he loved me..._ Maura soon cries herself to sleep in only a few minutes, the areas and betrayal having gotten to her.

An, longer chap guys, enjoy


	8. Bye Bye life

Bye Bye Life

Maura wakes up keeping her eyes closed, want just a few more minutes. That's when she notices, she's not in her bed. Maura bolts upright and looks around having temporarily forgotten everything from the previous day.

Then it all came back, the tears too. Paddy runs in with a couple of his men. Maura jumps up and stumbles backwards as she doesn't see anything physically wrong with any of them.

"Oh, your up are you Princess?" Paddy sneers, his men start a chorus of laughs. Maura quickly wipes away stray tears, hitting the wall. "Your going to do a check up on my men here." Maura nods in defeat.

"I need a stethoscope, a-" Maura starts.

"In the other room, come," Paddy orders. Maura sighs and walks towards the group. Two of the men grab her arms and a third smacks her behind. Maura let's a whimper escape her lips knowing that if they were to rape her, she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

Tears start to fall again and Maura let's her head drop as the men are controlling where she goes anyway. Finally they enter another room. To Maura's relief, this room is just like a doctor's office. Paddy is the first person to sit on the examination table. Maura goes through and check up on Paddy.

"All good. Your healthy." Maura's voice is monotone as she clears Paddy. He nods and leaves the room. The next man sits down.

Half way through her examination of this man he smacked her bottom a second time that day. When he did Maura jumped a away from him and whimpered. The man stood up and reached over to Maura and grabbed her wrist.

"Finish your examination," the man growled pulling Maura back over to the table where he once again sat down.

Maura quickly finished her evaluation and sent him off. After two more men were the same as the second, she soon realized they'd all be the same and tried not to flinch or whimper as they touch her. She failed.

Every time one of the men touched her, she flinched and whimpered. Finally after what felt like forever, Maura was finished examining all of Paddy's men. The last one took her back to the other room. To Maura's dismay, he grabbed her upper arm and forcefully kisses her before shoving her to the ground and locking her back into the room.

"Frost, Korsak, Jane, find me, save me," Maura cried, curling into a ball.

×*#+?'€€+))#€,×€,*$&amp;#€×.

Jane got to Maura's house first, and just being Jane, she walks right in. The first thing Jane notices is a single paper on the island.

Jane grabs the note and quickly reads it.

"I'll find you Maura, I promise." Frost and Korsak then enter the house.

"Where's Maura?" Jane hands Frost the note and thinks of what it says. Maura left Jane some clue to find her... what is it...

"Jane, what is she talking about?" Jane shrugs and Frost hands her back the note...

She sits at the table and reads it over and over looking for the clue...

"She bolded only 5 unrelated words," Jane mumbles after and hour...

"Probably, All, Don't, Doing, Your," Jane mumbles, "Probably, All, Don't, Doing, Your, Probably, All, Don't, Doing, Your," Jane pauses...

"PADDY! She's with Paddy!" Jane screams jumping up. "Now, let's find Paddy."


	9. Hello Maura

Hello Maura

Maura sat crying for who knows how long, curled in a ball on the floor. Paddy and one of his men enter with food. Maura jumps up and backs into a corner as soon as they enter the room. She stares at them, her eyes full of fear.

"Come and eat, before I change my mind." Paddy snaps. Maura walks over to a table in the room and sits down with the plate of food in front of her.

When she's finished she stands up. The man with Paddy grabs her wrists and pings her agents the wall. A whimper leaves Maura's lips and she struggles to get out of the stronger man's grip.

"Come on pretty, you know you don't want to fight my kiss." Maura shakes her head and continues to struggle. The man uses his strength to lift Maura off the ground. He then quickly uses his body to help hold her off the ground. He leads in and Maura turns her head so he only kisses her cheek.

This upsets the man. He give Maura a smirk, thoroughly scaring her, and takes one of her arms and uses it to hold her head sideways, completely exposing her neck.

"No, no, no," Maura cries fighting the man with all her will. A man bursts into the room.

"The PoPo are here. Paddy how can I help you escape?" The loyal man asks.

"I'll take Maura and yup two go." Paddy orders. The two men nod and leave. The one man that was holding Maura just drops her. Maura let's herself fall onto the ground and stay there, tears of joy now falling. _They're here to save me, oh my gosh. Jane! She might have remembered me!_ Paddy walks over to Maura.

"Get up," he growls. Maura doesn't move. "Get up," Paddy growls again. Maura, now a little more scared, still doesn't move. Paddy grabs Maura's neck and pulls her up. Maura shrinks up her neck as Paddy continues to put pressure on it.

"Paddy, stop, please, Paddy," Maura begs with a squeal. Paddy doesn't loosen his grip, but instead pulls her in front of him. I'm his human shield, his daughter is his human shield. Fresh tears slide down her dirty, tear stained face.

Jane, Korsak and Frost, along with some uniforms, enter the room.

"Paddy, it's over, let go of Doctor Isles," Jane tells him, gun pointed towards the floor, but directly in front of Maura. Disappointment appears on Maura's face as she realizes, Jane might not remember her...

"Oh, Janey, you don't remember my daughter?" Paddy smiles.

"Who's your daughter?" Jane asks, playing dumb. "Your hostage?" Paddy nods.

"This is my daughter, Maura." Paddy smiles as Jane still let's a puzzled look live on her face. "Now, I'll be leaving with my daughter here, and if any of you try to save her, I'll snap her neck." Paddy backs to a wall and heads towards the door, Maura still his human shied.

_Jane doesn't remember me_. Maura cries._ I need my best friend back_.

"Paddy, let her go, take me instead." Jane offers. Paddy gives a questioning look, "the hostage is number one priority," Jane informs him, specifically calling Maura the hostage.

"Deal." Jane hands her gun off to Frost, she refuses to even think about giving him a weapon. Next she slides her holster off. Again Frost takes it. Lastly, before she goes over to Paddy, she gives Frost and Korsak death threats through her glare. They both notice and give slight nods, not noticeable by Paddy.

Jane walks up to Paddy. "Let go of the hostage." Paddy shakes his head and smirks as he grabs Jane too.

"Two hostages at better than one." Paddy chirps.

"Paddy," Jane warns, "Let. Go. Of. The. Hostage." As she finishes her warning Jane nails Paddy where the sun don't shine, and turns before kicking him in the gut.

Maura runs over to Frost, letting the tears flow Frost takes her out of the room to the squad car. Jane runs over to Korsak, who now has her gun, and takes her gun be or the group goes to Paddy. The group arrests Paddy, again, and take him back to jail.


	10. Hello Friendship

Hello Friendship

Maura cries, clutching Korsak's shirt. _I can't believe Jane doesn't remember me._ Jane walks outside and walks over to Maura.

"Maur, you okay?" Jane makes sure to use her nickname. Maura looks up at Jane. "Yo, dumb genius, did we save you in time?" Maura nods, fresh tears entering her eyes.

"Jane!" Maura cries. Shoving off Korsak, Maura tackles Jane with a hug. Oh my gosh! Jane!"

"Jane, you did save me in time." Maura wipes away the tears that won't stop. "Take me home?"

"Of course." Jane nods. Jane grabs Maura and picks her up carrying her to the car.

"Jane!" Maura squeaks, "I know how to walk!"

"I know Maur, but your shaking like a leaf. I'm afraid if I let you walk on your own you'll fall over and get hurt, so I'm carrying you."

"Jane, I'm just shaken up. I'm not going to fall over and die." Jane opens the passenger door and sets Maura in the car. Jane then shuts the door then goes over to the driver side and slides in herself.

Jane pulls up to Maura's house. Maura notices multiple cars there.

"Who here?" Mau re a asks sleepily.

"Your parents, Hope, Ma, Frankie, Tommy, and... I don't remember the last person's name." Maura nods.

The two girls enter Maura's house. Maura immediately see the person Jane didn't know the name of.

_Hannah._

A frown appears on Maura's face.

"Maura!" Angela yells, running over and giving Maura a big hug. One by one the rest of the people in her house do the same, till it's only Hannah left. Hannah walks up and does two air kisses on each side of Maura's face.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" Maura asks in a polite voice, but through gritted teeth.

"I came to make sure my bfffl is okay. I heard you got kidnapped! That's so horrid! Are you okay Maurs?" Hannah asks sweetly.

"I'm very tired Hannah, so I'm going to ask for every to leave so I may get some much needed rest. How about I call yup tomorrow Hannah?" Maura puts her hand on Hannah's back as she walks her to the door.

"Okay! Talk to you tomorrow Maurs!" With that Hannah leaves. Maura turns around to see the rest of her guests getting ready to go.

"Please, all of you. Stay. Hannah was the school bully at the girls school I went to. She just wants publicity. I didn't feel it would be very kind of me to make a scene. Angela, I know you my guest right now, so if you don't want to it us okay, but-"

"Yes dear, I'll make some food for everyone. I'm happy to do so."

"Thank you so much Angela." Jane leads Maura over to the couch and pushes her down on it.

"Maura your exhausted. Just rest right now." Maura nods and let's her guests take care of her.

Soon Angela had food made and brought food over to Maura and the rest of her guests.

"Maur, let's get you up to bed," Jane says. Maura nods sleepily. Jane picks up Maura up, with some protest from Maura herself, but Jane ignores her friends protest and takes her to her room.

Jane gets Maura into her room. Maura makes Jane stand outside her room as she gets into her Pjs. Jane comes back into Maura's room when she's done changing and Jane finds Maura passed out on top of her bed.

Jane walks over and slides the covers over Maura. She slides some hair out of Maura's face and kisses her forehead. "Night Maur, sleep tight, Jane whispers to her friend before quietly leaving the room. Jane slips downstairs. "She's asleep. I'm going to stay here tonight. You all g get some sleep. I'll have her call you in the morning when she gets up. Night everyone." Jane walks everyone to the door, being the proper host like Maura would be.

Hours after everyone has left a scream is heard throughout the house. Jane races to Maura's room, the source of the scream, and bolts in.

Maura is sitting upright and stiff. "Maura, Maura, shhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Jane jumps next to Maura and starts rubbing her back slowly. "Maura, your safe, shhh," Jane tries to calm her.

"Jane, he tried to rape me," Maura sobs, "and Paddy was going to let him." Jane holds Maura until she's done shaking.

"Jane," Maura's red and puffy eyes meet Jane's, "thank you so much for being my friend."

"Maura, we've been best friends for years now and always will be." Jane helps Maura fall back asleep.


	11. Hello the Maura we Know

Hello The Maura we know

Maura woke up the next day and got dressed in her usual fancy attire.

"You know not everyday do you have to look like a super model," Jane teases.

"Jane, this is my casual wear," Maura informs.

"Maura! Your turtle is trying to eat my toes!" Jane yells to Maura.

"Tortoise," Maura corrects.

"I'm happy your back Maur," Jane giggles.

"I'm happy you remember me," Maura informs with a smile.

"I'm happy I remember you too Maura. Guess what day it is?"

"It's Sunday Jane, and you know I don't guess," Maura reminds.

"And Sundays are?" Jane pushes.

"Family dinner night! Call your mom, Tommy, Frankie, and Frost. I'll call Hope, and Korsak and then get started on making dinner." Jane nods and chuckles at her friend's ability to get excited so easily.

_Later that evening._

"Angela, can you please watch the soup while I answer the door?" Maura asks walking towards the door. Angela nods.

_Hannah._

"Hello Hannah, what are you doing here?" Maura asks politely.

"Maursy, I'm here because you never called me and I as worried about you!" Maura notices some reporters standing around. Taking some pictures of her and Hannah. _Same old Hannah, always wanting attention and the spotlight. _Maura sighs.

"Please come in Hannah," Maura offers, hoping she'll say no thanks.

"That's very kind of you Maura. I shall accept your offer," Hannah steps into Maura's house. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to text Lilly and Jacey, they want to see how your doing too," Hannah walks into Maura's living room and plops on the couch to text.

"Hannah, I don't wish for a lot of company tonight. I'm having family over for dinner, other than that I'd like a relaxing day," Maura informs.

"Oh! Lovely! May we join you for dinner?" Hannah invites herself in.

"Yes," Maura sighs. She refuses to be a bad hostess.

Jane notices Maura is taking longer than normal to answer the door so she walks over the Maura. "Maur, what's taking-" Jane glares at Hannah seeing the sadness in Maura's eyes.

"You should leave," Jane growls, "Maura doesn't need a jerk and bully at her house."

"Maursy said I could stay," Hannah informs.

"She was just being a nice person. Now leave before I make you." Hannah shrugs as the doorbell rings. Lilly and Jacey soon enter the living room. All blood drains from Maura's face. Jane walks over to Maura.

"You three need to leave. The dinner is cancelled." Jane starts to massage Maura's back, trying to calm her.

"Muarsy invited us, well be staying." Jacey voices.

"Can you let us talk with Maursy please, alone?" Lilly asks. Jane looks to Maura. Maura looks from her high school bullies then back to Jane before nodding.

Jane hesitates before leaving the room.

"What do you three want?" Maura asks politely.

"Well you're all but famous right now and we want in," Hannah starts.

"All of the reporters want to talk to you," Jacey continues.

"So, we'll be your 'friends' and tell things to the reporters to get famous too!" Lilly finishes.

"No," Maura says.

"Maura-the-bora, " Lilly chimes in.

"Don't be stupid Maura. We'll be staying if you want us to our not," Hannah informs. Jacey, Hannah, and Lilly stand up. Hannah is the first to walk over to Maura and shove her off the couch. Jacey then kicks Maura, before Lilly leans over and slaps Maura's cheek.

The three leave as Maura lays stunned on the floor. Tears fall from Maura's eyes.

_Why does everyone hate me._


	12. Hello ME

Hello M.E.

Jane soon walks into the room.

"Maura!" Jane races over to Maura who's crying on the floor, clutching her stomach where she was kicked.

"Maura, what happen?" Jane demands picking Maura up. "Did your so called "friends" do this to you?" Maura nods. Jane sets Maura down back on the couch. "What are their last names?"

"It's Hannah bally, Jacey jury, and Lilly hali," Maura whispers. Jane nods before standing up and storming outside. Frankie soon enters the room to find Maura once again crying.

"Maura," Frankie races over to her. Frankie engulfs Maura in a hug. "We're here for you Maura. Shhhh," Frankie tries. Korsak enters the room next.

"Frankie? What's going on?" Korsak notices the stars in Maura's eyes. He walks over to the two and helps with the hug. Tears fall faster down Maura's face.

"I love you guys!" Maura cries to them.

"Maura, are you sure?" Jane asks.

"Yes Jane, I'm sure. I want to get back to work and never think about Paddy again."

Jane nods. "Let's go see Cavanaugh then!"

~~~~~  
Cavanaugh's office.

"Come in," Cavanaugh's voice is heard through the door. Maura takes a deep breath before entering the room.

"Sir, I'd like a job in the medical examiner's office please."

"Welcome back. Your our medical examiner again. We'll have to talk to the governor abut getting your title back." Maura nods.

"When do I start sir?"

"Is now okay?" Maura nods. She all but runs down the morgue, excited to get her job back. Pike frowns as he sees her.

"I heard you got your job here back, but don't think I'll just give you chief medical examiner title back. I've deserved it for the longest time and I'm now your boss for once. You better keep you office clean in case I need to use it anytime," Pike informs. Maura just nods.

Susie smiles at Maura as she comes into the room in scrubs. The staple feel like an old friend in her hand as she gets started with the drowning victim waiting for her.


	13. Hello Family

Hello Family

Maura headed home after a long, hard, annoying day of having to do what Pike says. He wouldn't stop telling her what she was doing wrong and he kept ordering her to do everything his way, plus he kept flirting with her.

Maura plops on her couch with a sigh. She slowly drifts off to sleep.

_Paddy is holding onto Maura's arm._

_"You're such a loser. I can't believe you're my child. Such a disgrace."_

_..._

Maura wakes up sweat covering her body, and she's screaming.

Tears stream down Maura's face. A pillow soon is embraced. Maura glances at the clock. 9:00 pm. _Should I call Jane? _Maura wonders. Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her door.

Fear, Maura's first thought. _Who's there? What if it's one of Paddy's men?_ Maura grabs her cell. _Jane, Jane will know what to do._

The phone rings once before Jane answers.

"Jane, someone's at my door!" Maura whisper-yells into the phone.

"Maur, I'll be right there! Try and hide, and stay safe."

"I'll try Jane." Jane and Maura hang up. Jane's promise helping Maura feel safer.

"Maura Isles! We know you're in there open up before we open the door." Hannah's voice stuns Maura. The door opens quickly after and Maura has no time to react before Hannah, Lilly and Jacey are on top of her.

"Wha-what do you guys want?" Maura stutters, moving her legs onto the couch in front of her.

"Your stupid detective friends got us community service. All because your so stupid Mora- the- bora. What do you have to say about that?" Jacey demands making Maura shrink back into her couch.

"Leave," Maura tries.

"And why would we do that Bora?" Lilly pushes.

"Be- be- because Jane's on her way," Maura informs.

"Hannah, what are we going to do? When Bora's stupid cop friend gets here she'll get us arrested. I'm not going to jail!" Jacey says.

"If Bora here agrees not to tell her stupid cop friend were all good," Hannah says looking at a terrified Maura.

"We'll Bora?" Lilly demands.

"I- I can't lie..." Maura whispers in a low voice.

"Bora, are you going to tell her?" Jacey asks in a threatening voice. _Jane! Where are you? Help!_

"I- I can't lie," Maura whispers once again.

"Hannah, were running out of time! The stupid cop will be here soon!" Casey complains, "and I won't go to jail. I say we take her with us, what else can we do?"

"No," Maura whimpers, flashbacks commuting into Maura's mind. "No, no, no," Maura shakes her head as Hannah contemplates Jacey's idea.

"Fine, but she's your responsibility," Hannah says. Jacey nods.

"No!" Maura screams. Jacey grabs Maura in attempt to carry her. "No!" Jacey looks to Lilly and Hannah whom nod. The three grab Maura. Jacey grabs her legs and torso, Hannah covers her mouth and Lilly holds her arms and chest area. Working together the three manage to carry a struggling Maura from her house.

Maura struggled all the way to Jacey's house. The trio carried Maura into Jacey's house and throw her onto his couch. Maura quickly got her bearings and stood up before trying to run to the door. Jacey grabs her arm and squeezes tight, hurting Maura.

"Bora, stop that. You're not leaving," Jacey say with a stern voice. Maura gives a whimper from the pain and tugs her arm wanting to get free to try again to escape. "Hannah, grab some rope from my garage, it looks like I'm going to have to tie her up."

Maura screams as loud as she can, Maybe a neighbor will hear me and come save me, or call the police.

Jacey quickly covers Maura's mouth. "Lilly can you please go grab a cloth or towel or tape for me?" Maura quickly shakes her head. "Bora, will you stop screaming?" Maura nods with tears in her eyes. Jacey let's go of Maura's mouth. Maura tanks her arm from his hand and sits on the corner of the couch, and curls into a ball.

"I hate you. I hate all of you," Maura whispers, crying onto her arms.

"You're so stupid Bora, we hate you too. You're only here because you refused to not tell your friend we were there," Jacey says in a stupid voice.

"I - I can't tell a lie, I break out into hives... Jane knows that... She'd figure it out..." Maura cries. "First I die, then my father kidnapped me, now you've kidnapped me, I just want to go home!" Maura yells at Jacey.

"Bora, shut up. Its your fault your here!-" Maura cuts Jacey off.

"Jane will find me soon. She'll get prints from ballistics, and they'll match with your prints on file. She'll be here by tomorrow night at the latest. You will be going to jail. Finally you three will get what's coming to you. I can't wait," Maura informs the trio, Hannah having just walked in.

"Come on Bora, were taking you out of sight of neighbors and that-"

_Knock. Knock._

"I've got the door. Lilly, Hannah, tie her up and make sure she doesn't make too much noise. I don't want my neighbors to suspect anything. If they get whiff that we took her, we'll have another problem." Hannah and Lilly nod.

Jacey heads to the door as Lilly covers Maura's mouth and Hannah starts to tie her wrists together with rope. Maura calms her body. She feels Hannah and Lilly's grips loosen a little. She quickly snatches her hands from Hannah and uncovers her mouth before she gives a big scream.

Lilly quickly covers her mouth once again. _Please, please person at the door, save me faster. _Jacey and another person walk into the living room. Fear enters Maura's eyes as she recognizes the second person. A jock from her old school.

Maura sees him smirking at her. Maura does even know his name. _He made me call him master or sir... Jane, come save me quickly!_ A few tears leave Maura's eyes.

"Bora, why'd you scream?" The jock asks. Lilly uncovered her mouth.

"I want to go home..."

"Stupid Bora! You're never going home! I'm here to help them make sure you don't escape, and I think you need to be punished Bora," The jock threatens.

"Please, please, no, please," Maura wriggles around, her hands bound together.

"Too bad Bora," the jock says as he punches her in the gut. Maura lets out a small yelp of pain. Her breathing is deeper and short breaths. "And Bora, remember what you called me in school?" Maura nods. "What Bora? I can't hear you!" He growls.

"Yes sir..." Maura whispers looking down.

"Jacey, I have an idea!" The jock starts, "we can do up your basement a little and make it into a little room for Bora, then have her be our slave. At night we tie her to the bed, but during to day she does house work and cooks meals for us," the jock offers.

"I like that idea," Jacey laughs.

"Jane will find me soon!" Maura growls. "Then you'll all go to jail." The jock grabs Maura's wrists and drag her down to Jacey's basement. He throws Maura to the corner and grabs an old mattress that's laying in the corner.

The jock grabs Maura's hair this time and moves her onto the mattress. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Maura whines as he drags her. The jock takes her bound wrists and ties them to a rope on the mattress.

"Get plenty of sleep. Tomorrow you're going to be put to work." And with that the jock leaves Maura in the dark, cold basement. Maura shifts till she's facing the ceiling and cries herself to sleep...

Jane walks into Maura's house. "Maura! Maura!" Jane screams. Frost and Korsak enter the house a minute later.

"Is she here Jane?" Jane shakes her head. She walks into the living room and sees Maura's couch cushions on the floor.

"Get ballistics. Maura's been kidnapped."

Maura feels a sharps pain in her side and yelps. _Nice way to wake up._ She thinks sarcastically.

"Bora, if you try and run I'll hunt you down and hurt you. Plus I know where you live and the doors will be locked. I'm going to untie your hands now. You report back to me after every chore. Understand?" The jock demands. Maura nods.

"Make me food Bora," Jacey demands. Maura is lead upstairs and into the kitchen. Maura sighs and starts to make pancakes and coffee. Soon a big pile of pancakes appear. Maura takes them, the coffee, plates and silverware to the table where Jacey, the jock, Hannah, and Lilly are waiting.

Maura sets down the food and grabs a chair, pulling it to the corner.

"Bora," the jock starts, "what are you doing?"

"Sitting while you eat, so maybe I can get food. I need to eat too. At my age and weight along with my eating habits and other things, I can go 28.395 hours without eating before it effects my mind and my actions. I eat healthy foods often and in small portions- " the jock stands up and slaps Maura causing a gasp to escape from her mouth.

"Shut up Bora, I don't care. Go clean up the kitchen and do the dishes. I'll decide when you eat." Maura puts her hand on her cheek where he slapped her before slowly standing up.

A knock on the door excites Maura. She starts to run to the door. "H-" the jock grabs her and covers her mouth.

"Jacey get the door, I'll take her down stairs, she needs to be punished. I'm not here, come get me when who ever is gone." Maura struggles with all her might. If I can just scream once... I know I can get saved...

"Where is Maura you jerks," Jane's voice travels to Maura's ears. _Jane, Jane, Jane! _The jock carries Maura down stairs before she can hear anymore.

"You scream, I'll kill your friend when she comes down the stairs," he growls pulling out a gun. The jock puts tape over Maura's mouth and ties her wrists to the bed once again. Tears fall from Maura's eyes, Jane's here to save me again.

Jane's voice is heard once again, "tell me where Maura is or so help me! I have the search warrant. Don't push it." The door to the basement soon opens. Jane and Frost's silhouettes are seen in the door. "Maura!" Jane gasps.

Maura quickly shakes her head and kicks her feet in the direction of the jock.

"Jane, someone us down there, we have to be careful." Jane nods and Maura stops moving._ I won't distract them._ Jane and Frost make their way down, flashlights shining back and forth.

The jock grabs. Club and clubs Frost. Maura jumps as Frost falls onto her. Maura does a quick access, _no blood and he's breathing. Just out. _A yelp comes from Jane's lips and Maura sees her gun fall and one go to her head.

"You're going to jail, resisting arrest isn't helping."

"You stupid cop, I won't go to jail. I have friends that are helping me. I have a secret way out of here. Were grabbing Maura and leaving," the jock informs. The two slowly move over to Maura. "Untie her, and don't try anything or I kill both of you," He says as her grabs Jane's gun and steps back.

Jane unites Maura's wrists before helping her sit up.

"You okay Maur?" Jane asks as Maura takes off the tape on her mouth. Jane slowly reaches and grabs Frost's gun. Jane shoves Maura down and quickly turns to shot the jock. She lands the hit right in his chest, killing him immediately.

"Jane!" Korsak yells.

"Frost is down we need emts down here," Jane yells. Maura starts to get to work doing what she can for Frost.

Maura gets home hours later. Her entire family, excluding Paddy, is in her living room. Jane walks up to Maura.

"I'm staying with you for a month," Jane smiles giving Maura a big hug.

"Jane you don't- " Maura starts.

"We're all spending a week here Maura," Constance informs. "We've set up the guest rooms so everyone fits comfortably."

"I'm fine, really," Maura tries.

"We're staying," Angela starts.

"You just died, then got kidnapped twice. All in a few month period. We're staying," Hope finishes. Maura smiles. _I love my family._ Tears start to form in Maura's eyes.

"Maura, what's wrong?" Jane asks noting the tears.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Maura smiles.


End file.
